


Breakable

by FoxyWolfMeerkat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Dialogue-Only, F/F, Ficlet, Quadrant Vacillation, Writober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 13:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12654576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyWolfMeerkat/pseuds/FoxyWolfMeerkat
Summary: Writober Day 24 - Breakable





	Breakable

**Author's Note:**

> Writober Day 24 - Breakable

“Marria?”  
“I don't need some fucking highblood bitch worrying about me. Get out.”  
“Fat chance when you have those stupid fat, red tears slipping down your fat face lowblood. Scoot over.”  
“Suck my nook.”  
“I can do that? Need me to cover the bulge too, sugar?”  
“You're disgusting.”  
“That's what you keep me around for, isn't it?”  
“Ugh.”  
“Let me touch you up. I might have a serpent's touch, Mousie, but you know it's sure as they come.”  
“You're going to rip me open one day Catrox.”  
“I think you're underestimating yourself. That's weird, quit it. You're supposed to take me by the horns and show me how I'm not stronger than you.”  
“...Am I?”  
“Shit yeah shortstuff! Can't you remember all the times you've won between us? Yelling, fighting, pulling off miniskirts, killing your enemies, holding me down in bed, shit Mousie. You got me hogtied more often than the actual hog gets tied.”  
“Heh... Is Scrofa seriously into that?”  
“Do I look like the chick to ask? I should be asking you what's wrong? I AM asking what's wrong like the great gillfriend I am.”  
“Sea snakes don't even have gills.”  
“Shut it before I really start hissing at you Marria and start not shutting it about what's actually wrong.”  
“It's just... Been a bad day.”  
“I got you, ya tough little rodent. I guess I won't tell anybody if you just happen to cry. Which you totally won't, huh?”  
“Ye- Ye- Totally. You stupid snake.”


End file.
